


A Call To arms

by thebatman06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa comes to town and DIscovers she has something in common with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What's taking them So Long?" Felicity asked.   
"They Had drop Ophie off at my mother's house and then from there to the airport." John Said.  
Aren't you worried?" She asked.  
"What you think they can't control themselves round one another?" john asked. "It was When I Left for Iraq,I Was With someone else too."  
"So Your Saying you Trust him?"Felicity asked. "Yes,I Trust my Husband." John Said. the Door Opened and Oliver came in looking behind him.  
Sara came in holding the hand of A Woman, Who Was Smiling at her Like she created the entire Universe.  
"Wait a Minute." Felicity said."Isn't this the Same chick who tried to Kill you?" She asked looking at Sara.  
"It's Complicated,our relationship is many things."Nyssa Said."my name Is Nyssa Al Ghul."   
We Fell In Love a long time ago,and we never stopped being in love." Sara explained.   
"Ok If were done giving Sara and Nyssa the third degree,Let's eat."Oliver said sitting down next to John.  
Ray came into the restaurant and saw the group at the table. Felicity got up and ran into ray's arms.  
"So John,you were in Iraq right?"Nyssa Asked. "Yeah i was." He admitted."Why Do you ask?"  
"Did You Ever Run into a Group Called Osiris?" Nyssa asked.  
"How do you Know about Osiris?" John Asked Her.   
"They used to be apart of the League of Assassins." Nyssa Said."But they went Rogue and my Father couldn't control them."  
"Talia used to be The Leader."Sara said."Wait why are you Asking About Osiris?"John Asked Nyssa.  
"Because I Think they've been In The City this entire Time."Nyssa Said. "Wait Your Saying They Followed me here?" John asked.  
"I Believe So."Nyssa said. "there has to be a way to stop them."Sara said.  
"The Only One that Can is Johnny." Oliver said."And I'll Be right there Behind you."   
"I Have A Confession to Make."John Said Looking at Oliver,Sara,and Nyssa.  
"What Is It,Babe?" Oliver asked him.   
"I Used To Be Apart of Osiris," John said Sadly."I Think those guys that Came For Ophie were from Osiris."  
"Johnny."Oliver said.   
"I'm Sorry Ollie,I Didn't want this for us or Our Daughter."John Said tears falling.  
Oliver grabbed A Napkin and started to wipe away John's Tears.  
"Hey I'm Not Going anywhere,we are gonna figure this out." Oliver said to John while holding his face.  
"I Love you,I'm Not Letting anything or Anyone take my Family away from me."  
"So What are we gonna do?" Sara Asked. "Were Gonna wait it out." Oliver said. "Johnny and Nyssa know this Group Inside out."  
"So Whatever happens,it's up to us."Nyssa said holding out her hand to John."Yes it is." John said putting his hand in Nyssa's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Flashback to John's Time In The War.

John and Brian walked off from the platoon to Check out the Village. When they Walked into one of the huts,they Noticed A Little girl.  
"Hey Sweetie,were not Here to Hurt you." John Said To The Little Girl. John Sat down his gun And Motioned for Brian to Set down his.  
Brian Put his gun down and stayed behind John. "What's Your Name,Baby Girl?" John Asked Her. "Maliah."She said clutching her doll.  
"Step Away From Her." A Voice Said. John Turned Around and Saw A Woman With A crossbow Pointed at him and Brian.  
"Who Are You?" John Asked."Nyssa Al Ghul." She said. "She Yours?" John Asked.  
"Sadly No, My Sara Doesn't Want Any Kids."Nyssa Said Sadly."But That Doesn't Mean she isn't important to us."  
"Us?" john Questioned."Whose Us?" Nyssa Laughed."The League of Shadows."  
Brian Reached for his knife and Threw it at Nyssa. She Pulled The trigger and The Bow went straight into brian's Heart.  
Brian fell to the floor with a Thud. "I'm Not gonna have to shoot you too am I?" nyssa Asked.  
John Put his Hands up and Backed Up. "This Was A Rescue Mission." John Said Angry.  
"I Like You,John."Nyssa Said Grabbing Maliah's Hand."I Hope when we Cross paths Again,It will be Under Better circumstances."  
Nyssa left out of the hut with Maliah. John ran out and the Mysterious woman was nowhere to be found.  
Two Weeks had Passed since John Met Nyssa. Weeks turned into Months and Months into years.  
One Day After Surviving An Ambush,John Finds A River and Starts to Drink from it. he Hears the Sound of Rocks rolling,turns around and Sees Tariq.  
"Tariq,Where you been?" John Asked."We Were Looking all Over for you." Tariq looked around and saw that john was the only one there.  
"where is everyone?"Tariq Asks. "Their Dead."John Said."All Dead."  
"Even Floyd and Nyla?" Tariq Asks. "i don't know." John Said.  
John Walked Closer to Tariq and Looked him In the Eye. "Tariq,where have you been?" John Asked.  
"With my Crew,I Told you about them back in starling city."Tariq said."John,things are not what they seem"  
"All of my Platoon is gone with the exception of you and I."John said looking around.  
"They Sent us out here without a roadmap."Tariq said."We were not suppose to make it out."  
"Those Soldiers took out everyone,John."Tariq said."Come Back with me."  
"Where Tariq?" John asked him." We Can Help You Get Out of Here." Tariq said.  
"We Who?"John Asked. "Osiris."A female Voice said.  
"Who are You?" John Asked. "My Name Is Talia." She said."We can Help you."  
*End Flashback*  
"John,You Alright?" Nyssa asked. "I'm Fine,Ollie Knows Everything."John Said.  
"You Even Told him about Sept 20th?" Nyssa Asked. "Yes I Told Him about that."John Said.  
"Why?" Nyssa Asked Him. "Because that's The Day We Met,Back In elementary School."John Said Picking up a picture of Him and oliver when they were Little.  
"It Was Strange."Nyssa Began."I Didn't kill you when we first met and After All these years i'm glad I didn't."  
"Nyla Is Dead."John said Looking up at Nyssa. "She died how?" Nyssa Questioned.  
"during Childbirth."John Said." She Gave Me and Oliver The Greatest Gift."  
"Your Daughter."Nyssa Said. John Smiled at Nyssa.  
Oliver Came into the room with Ophelia. "Hi Daddy,I Missed you."Ophelia said. "I Miss You too,Baby Girl." John said."You ready to go home?"  
Ophelia Lifted up her arms and john picked and walked out of His Mom's house along with Oliver and Nyssa.  
the next day,Found John,Oliver,Nyssa,and sara sitting on the Porch.  
"So They've Been Here in Starling city for awhile now,They Blew up Our Apartment." Oliver said.  
"They Killed Tariq."John Said. "If you were apart of them why are they going after everyone you know?"Oliver asked him.  
"I Think it's my sister."Nyssa said."she and My father have teamed back up."  
"She's The Reason Osiris even Exists,she was against what your father was Doing."John Said.  
"It Seems Her Loyalties Have Switched Again." Nyssa Said.  
"We'll do What we Have to."Oliver said."We Have to Be Ready."  
"My Father will be making his Appearance Sooner or Later."Nyssa Said.  
"We'll Be Ready."Oliver said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reminisces about when him and Oliver first met.  
> Oliver Learns a secret.

*Flashback*  
"Hi,my Name is Oliver."The Little Blonde boy in a dress shirt,bowtie,and dressy shorts said to the brown boy.  
"Hi Oliver,my name is John." The Boy said smiling. "Your My Best Friend,now." Oliver said. John just smiled and Nodded at his new best friend.  
"I like your hoodie."Oliver said to John. "Thank you."John said sheepishly. "Superman is my favorite superhero."  
"I Like your Bowtie." John said. Oliver blushed and kicked a rock. "You wanna go on the swings?"Oliver asked."I Promise i won't push you too high."  
"Ok Oliver."John said.   
*End Flashback*  
John Smiled at The Picture of him and Oliver from 4th grade.   
"Drew,what are you doing?" Oliver asked him. John turned around at hearing his husband call him by his middle name.  
"Jojo,you haven't called me that since high school." John Said.  
"Well,were back together."Oliver said."have been for awhile now."  
"Wasn't time so much simpler back then?"John asked."No Assassins or deranged psychopaths running through the city."  
"I Wore that bowtie everyday,after you told me you liked it."Oliver said smiling fondly."You didn't say anything to Sara yesterday."  
"I Wasn't aware i was suppose to."John said putting the picture back on the fireplace mantle."Oliver it was in the past."  
"I Don't begrudge you of what happened when we were apart."John Said."me and Lyla,You and Sara it's in the past."  
"It's kind of awkward that you don't say anything to each other."Oliver said frowning."What could we have to talk about?" John asked him.  
"I Don't know,me?"Oliver suggested. John Laughed."baby,i don't care about what happened back then." John said.  
"I Know."Oliver said. "If something happens and we grow close ok cool,if it doesn't oh well." John Explained."I'm not gonna trip about it."  
A Knock on the door makes both men turn toward the front door. Oliver goes to answer it."Hey Nyssa."Oliver said."What's going on?"  
Nyssa sighs and hands Oliver a newspaper. A Photo of the Isley Corp building across from Queen Tower shows a Message in Arabic.  
John takes the Newspaper from Oliver. "Drew,what does it say?" Oliver asks. "Osiris has Returned,let the Cleanse begin." John says aloud.  
"Why Did they do that?"Oliver asks. "It was a Message for me and Nyssa."John says."They have come to Cleanse Starling City."  
"Cleanse it?"Oliver says."Of What?" "I'm Not really sure,but someone may know what it is."Nyssa said.  
The Phone rung and Oliver went to go answer it. "Hold That Thought."Oliver said.   
"Yeah,ok sure."Oliver said."You want us to come over now?"   
"What should we do,Nyssa?"John asked."If Talia is behind this,If she's in town."   
"Then it's only a Matter of time before father shows up."Nyssa Finished. "does Oliver know?"  
"No,He doesn't."John Said."Hell I didn't believe it when Talia told me."  
"But It's true,John."Nyssa said."She was involved with my father."  
"Who Was involved with Ras?"Oliver asked.   
"Sept 20th."John Said. "what?"Oliver said.  
"The Day we Met in elementary school." John said.   
"Drew,what are you talking about?" Oliver asked worried.  
"Talia Told me that Mama Knew Ras along time ago."John said."Jojo,My Mama Was Involved with Ras Al ghul."  
"No."Oliver said."Your Lying." "I'm Sorry,Oliver."Nyssa Said."but it's true."  
"Ras Killed my Father,and Mama knew about it."John said. "I'm sorry i kept it from you.Jojo."  
"Drew,It's ok."Oliver Hugged him."I'm not mad about that."  
"Who was that on the Phone?"John Asked.  
"It was Thea,apparently Malcolm wants to have a Family dinner"Oliver said. "He told Thea to let me know that me and my Family are invited."  
"You think it's Time for Ophelia to meet Great Uncle Malcolm?"John Asked Oliver. "No Time like the Present."Oliver said.


	4. Proposals and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Learns the Truth about his Father.  
> Oliver,Ophelia,and John Go to a Family dinner at Thea and Roy's new place.

Oliver Struggled with His Tie while John Pressed the doorbell. "Need Some help with that?"John Asked. "I Got It."Oliver Said through gritted Teeth.  
"Jojo,Just Let me do it."John Said Putting Ophelia down so he could Tie Oliver's Bowtie. "God Forbid your father asks anyone for help."John said.  
"What?"Oliver said. "I was Talking to our Daughter."John said."Wait a Minute,Is that?"  
"It's not the exact one,That Got lost in the fire."Oliver said."I went to the store my mom went to,They Had it in my Size."  
Thea Answered the door."Hey Ophie,How's my Niece?" She asked. "I'm Fine,Auntie Thea."Ophelia said smiling up at thea.  
Thea walked the family into the Dining room and show them to their seats.  
"You can sit next to me,ok?"Roy said. "ok,Uncle roy."Ophelia said smiling.  
Malcolm Brought out the Glass Pan and sat it on the table. Roy started dishing out food for everyone.  
"I Hope you all like what Thea made,my Fiance really knows her way around the kitchen.  
"fiance?"Oliver said. "Roy Proposed last week."Thea said."I Said Yes."  
"That's What This Dinner was about."Thea Explained."I Needed my family here to celebrate this with us."  
"you Said on the phone that Malcolm Wanted us here."Oliver said.  
I Did want my daughter's family here for the good news."Malcolm said."Aren't you happy for her?"  
Oliver put down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin."I Am Happy for you,Thea." He Said."It's just that I wasn't expecting this."  
"Were Excited for you,thea."John said."I Know I was Happy when I Found out you were ok with us getting married."  
"Thank you,John."Thea Said."Even Though we haven't known each other all our lives like you and Ollie,Our Love is just as real."  
"Your right,thea" Oliver said."all me and Mom have wanted is for you to be happy."  
"the Food was Delicious,thank you,"John said. he turn to his right and picked up Ophelia's napkin using it to clean her face.  
"we have to go,got something to do tomorrow."Oliver said. He Picked up Ophelia and started toward the front door.  
John Opened the door and Oliver walked out. once Oliver put Ophelia in her car seat and Got into the Passenger seat.  
john started the car. as they drove out of the city and onto home,Oliver thought about all that awaited them in the coming days.  
the dinner was nice,it was good to see Thea and Roy. hell,it was nice to see Malcolm despite everything.  
once inside the house,john went upstairs to put Ophelia in her bed. Oliver made sure the door was Locked and then went up to their room.  
Oliver fell on to the bed and laid there unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants. John Came into the room and fell on top of his husband.  
"tomorrow we have to go to my mother's."John Said. "I'm still trying to process all of this,drew."Oliver Said.  
"I Know,Jojo."John Said."Tomorrow we'll have our answers."  
"Now we sleep."Oliver said as John Laid his head on Oliver's chest.  
Oliver was Already dressed when there was a knock at the door. Oliver Opened it and thea was standing at the door.  
"Hey Sis,your here."Oliver said. "Decided to come out,roy was already going to work."Thea Said."Going into town?"  
"Were gonna see mama."John said coming down the stairs. "Be Back Later."  
oliver drove the car into the driveway and turned it off. John Got out and walked up the steps to knock on the door.  
Oliver walked up the steps once Ophelia opened the door."Hey baby,Oliver."Ophelia said."Come in."  
John walked in,then oliver walked in. John and Oliver sat down on the couch.  
"what brings you here?"Ophelia said. "Momma, what is your connection to Ras al ghul?" john Asked.  
"I Saw alot over there,I Also Learned alot."John said."Talia told me Ras Killed my father."  
Ophelia closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "He Killed Rahim because he was trying to Kill me and Our Baby." Ophelia Said.  
"What?"John Said Standing up. "Andy was Rahim's."Ophelia said. "I Met Henri at a difficult time in my life."  
Ophelia stood up and walked towards John standing in front of him, she Puts Her hand on his cheek,face wet from the tears falling down her face.  
"I was a young girl with no purpose in her life."Ophelia said."This Man comes into it and changes everything."  
"He was the great Love of your life you always talked about."John put together.  
"Your the Man you are because of Henri,Not Rahim."Ophelia said."He was there when you were born."  
Ophelia went to the Chest in the living room opened it up and Pulled out a Paper.  
"I Know you and Oliver don't remember,but your father was there when you were growing up."Ophelia said."He had to leave when you were four and Oliver was Five."  
"Why?"John asked. "Because he Killed Rahim,Protecting Us."Ophelia said."rahim was angry about you,I loved Henri First."  
"He Couldn't understand it."Oliver said."You And Ras had A reunion ,Drew was The Result Of That."  
John Looked down at the Birth Certificate. It read: Henri Andrew Ducard the Second. "This Is My Real Name,Jojo."John Said Tearfully.  
"Rahim Didn't love me anymore and he didn't understand."Ophelia said sadly."Your Father Saved us,we Wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."  
"So I Met my Sisters while i was in the Iraq War?"John Asked. "Nyssa and Talia,Yes."Ophelia said.  
John Pulled Ophelia into A Hug ."Thank You,Mama."He said Kissing her on the cheek.  
Oliver and John then walk out of the house and travel back Home. John turns the knob and is greeted by Nyssa sitting on their Couch.  
"Hello Brother."Nyssa says with a Smile. "Hello Sister."John says Smiling back at her.  
"I Gather Your Mother told you the Truth."Nyssa said. "Yup She did."John said.  
Thea walked down the stairs."Ophelia is in her roo-" She started to say.  
"Hey Thea."Oliver says walking into the house."What's going on?" He asks pointing at nyssa.  
"She's Nice she said she knows you guys so i told her to wait down here while i get Ophie situated upstairs."Thea Explained.  
"Henri,Oliver."Nyssa said."I Have News."


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Reunites with his Father.  
> It's Oliver and John's Anniversary.

*Flashback*  
Sept 20,2008  
John Had Been Sparring With Najah for the Past two Hours,he was Exhausted. Talia Spotted him and Motioned for him to Come to her.  
"Is there A Problem?" John Asked. "No Jonathan,I Have something to tell you." Talia said Looking Upset. "When I Learned Of this,I Wasn't sure whether or not to believe it."  
John Frowned. "What Is it?" Talia Looked Saddened. "My Father, Ras Al Ghul, Killed Your Father."  
"What?"John Said Shocked."Your Lying." Talia shook her Head. "I wish I Was,John."  
"My Father Stabbed Your Father in the Heart,It Was A Necessary Death."Talia Reasoned. "How Was My Father being Murdered Necessary?" John Asked.  
"He Was A Problem,He Would Had Destroyed Everything."Talia Said. John sighed,tears running down his face and walked out of the cave.  
Ras Came out of the shadows and turned talia around. "Why Did You Lie To Your Brother?" Ras asked staring down at Talia.  
"He's weak,he never would of been Able to handle it."Talia Ranted."Father,I did You A Favor."  
Ras Raised His Hand and Struck Talia across the Face."Henri is Your Family,Never Forget That."He Said Harshly.  
*Flashback ends*  
"Nyssa,what's Happening?"John Asked.  
"Tomorrow is the sixth year anniversary."Nyssa Reminded him." of when you learned of what you thought was the truth."  
"It's Also the anniversary of when we first met,but you know whatever."Oliver said. "Is Father Coming?"John Asked.  
"He May Already Be on His Way."Nyssa Said."I'll let you Rest,we can adjourn in the morning."  
Nyssa Walked out of the house and John Sighed."I Don't know about you but,i'm beat."Oliver said."Come on,Drew."  
Oliver and John Walked upstairs to the bedroom,whatever was going on would have to wait till Morning.  
when Oliver Opened his eyes he was rewarded with the sight of his Husband walking out the bathroom the steam floating into the room.  
"Happy anniversary,Jojo"John Said giving Oliver a Gold Box. Oliver opened the box and A Golden Arrowhead was attached to the chain.  
"I Love it,thank you baby."Oliver said smiling."Here." Oliver gave john a velvet box.  
John Opened the box and it was a bracelet with the date they got married engraved on it.  
"Thank you,jojo."John said. Oliver looked up when he heard the doorbell. he got out of bed and when downstairs wearing his robe.  
Oliver answered the door. "Ras"Oliver said as he Opened The Door. "Hello Oliver,how are you?"Ras Asked him.  
"I'm Good."Oliver said."It's Great of you to Join Us." John came down the stairs fully dressed with Ophelia close behind him.  
"Father,What are you doing here?"John Asked. "Henri,I Wanted to See you."Ras Said."I Missed you and your Mother."  
"I Know The Truth,Father."John said. "Great,I Wanted you to know."Ras Said Smiling at John.  
"Where's your sister?"Ras Asked. "Right Here."Nyssa Said Standing in the doorway. Ras Turned around and held Out His arms.  
Nyssa Ran into them. "Get Over Here,Boy."ras Said To John. oliver pushed john over to his sister and father.  
"It's yours and Oliver's Anniversary today isn't it?"Ras asked his son. "Yes Sir."John said.  
"I'm Sorry I Couldn't be there for your Wedding."Ras Said. "Would you Like To Meet Your Granddaughter?"John Asked him.  
"Yes,I Would."Ras Said Smiling at John. "Ophie Baby,Come Here."John Said.  
Oliver Put Ophelia Down and she walked up to John who Picked her up.  
"Ophie,this is Your Grandpa."John Said To Her. Ophelia reached Out to him and He Grabbed her.  
John's Heart was Full. everything he ever wanted out of life was happening in this moment.  
"Does Mama Know your here?"John Asked.  
"I Haven't Seen Her yet." Ras Admitted."So Much Time has been wasted,Henri"  
"Your Here Now,That's All That Matters."John said."Mama Told Me Everything."  
"Your Sister is planning Something."Ras Said To Nyssa and John."I'm Not really sure what it is."  
"The Family Is Back Together."Nyssa Said."I Would Hate to have to Fight talia."  
"But If that's what we Must Do,then So Be it."John Said."This Is Our Home,she Cannot destroy it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Slice Of Nysara.  
> Family Dinner.

Nyssa Rubbed Sara's Back as they laid in bed. "So Your Dad is in town?"Sara asked.  
"Yes,He is." Nyssa said staring up at the ceiling."He Knows my sister is in town."  
"What does he want?"Sara asked. "He thought it was time for a Family reunion,get the family back together."  
"Still trying to process the fact that john is your brother."Sara said sitting up.  
"I Know you and Henri have a tangled past,what with the fact that you ran off with the love of his life."Nyssa said.  
"It wasn't about love,I Never Loved Ollie."Sara said lookin at her girlfriend."I Thought oliver and my sister were together."  
"But I was Wrong,Oliver was gonna propose to John before he left for iraq."Sara said."He was Going to marry him and I Took that away from him."  
"everything is as it should be."Nyssa said sitting up and gather Sara's hands together. "You Shouldn't harbor all these feelings,Henri obviously has forgiven you."  
"I'm Going to have to go aren't i?"Sara asked Nyssa. "Yes,Father has said he wants us to bring our Significant others to this dinner."Nyssa explained.  
"COme on,Get dressed." Nyssa said Getting out of the bed and putting on her jeans and black wifebeater.  
Sara picked up a dress off of the chair. "when Did you get this?" Sara asked her.  
"Put it On,I Saw it at the store and thought it would look good when i pulled off of you." Nyssa said smiling at Sara.  
"Well,I do wanna Look Nice when i Meet your dad."Sara said."Kay,I'll put it on."  
Sara Slipped the dress on and Put on the heels. Nyssa smiled and held out her hand.  
The Girls drove into Ophelia's driveway Just As John Called Nyssa's Cellphone. "You Here?"John Asked."Yes Henri,Were here."  
"How's Everything?"Nyssa Asked. "You Mean Between Dad and Jojo?" John Asked.  
"Yes."Nyssa Said. "Yeah, their getting along swimmingly."John Said.  
Nyssa and Sara got out of the car and walked up to the house. Oliver Opened the door and Let them in.  
"Nyssa Darling,Come here."Ras said Holding out his arms. "You Must Be the Infamous Sara I kept hearing about."  
"Hello Sir." Sara said Holding out her hand. Ras Raised Sara's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.  
"Is it true?" Sara Asked."Are you really John's Father?" Ras Laughed "Yes,I am Henri's Father."  
"Why Do You and Nyssa Call Him Henri?"Sara asked. "Because that's my real name."John said.  
"Drew's Named After His Father."Oliver said Pointing At Ras.  
"Dinner is Ready,Everyone come and sit."Ophelia said."Henri,Come help me dish out the kids' food."  
"Is this You and Ollie?"Sara Asked John Holding up a Picture. "I was 9 and Jojo Was 10." John said Taking it from her and looking at it fondly.  
"I'm sorry."Sara Said to John."You and Ollie were gonna have a future together and I Stole that from you."  
"I Forgave you along time ago,Sara."John Said."If I didn't you wouldn't be in my Mother's House right now."  
"Ok,Thank you."Sara said."I really mean it."  
"Were in different places right now,Me and Jonas are Married."John Said."Your happily In love with Nyssa."  
"That's True."Sara Said."I Need to Move On." "Then Please do."John said Walking away.  
Oliver Met up with John near the edge of the table. "Everything ok?" Oliver Asked.  
"What did you think was gonna happen?"John Asked."Did you think i was Gonna Drag Her ass or something?"  
"I don't Know,Andrew."Oliver said."I didn't know what to expect."  
"Jonas,I forgave you and Sara along time ago."John Said."It wouldn't serve me well to hate you and to Hate sara."  
John Put his arms around Oliver and Kissed him. "It's In The Past,where it should stay." John Said."Keep it there and never bring it up again."  
John unwrapped himself from around his husband and pulled him by the hand to their spot at the table.  
John and Nyssa Look at each other from their spots at the table. a secret sibling Code that they only knew.  
"Let's Join Hands and Say Grace."Ras said. Ras Said grace and Nyssa started passing different dishes around the table.  
As They Ate dinner Oliver looked around at his family,the people he was surrounded by.  
He Knew something big was on the horizon,but for now he was content with what he had.  
knowing it could possibly be taken from him by his husband's sister.


	7. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle they've waited for   
> The end

Oliver doesn't know how he ended up on the ground with Talia pointing a sword at him but he doesn't have a moment to dwell on it.  
John comes at Talia with his duel swords and the long awaited battle begins.  
"You don't deserve this life or our father."Talia said before their swords clash.  
Oliver gets up off the ground and goes over to help Nyssa.  
"Where's Sara."Oliver asks. "Surrounded,but right now we need to be worried about our selves."Nyssa says.   
Sara popped up next to Oliver."what did I miss?"  
"Ny,your brother,your sister."Sara said sadly.  
The pain and sorrow etched on John and Thalia's faces as they battled were not lost on anyone.  
"You lied to me,you deceived me."John said fueled by his rage.  
"were family." John said angry and Devastated at the same time.  
"You and Nyssa maybe family,but your not mine,"Talia said."now you die,"  
Talia went to raise her arm but before she could John stabbed her in the heart with a yell. Talia fell back onto the lush green grass,the sword slipping from her grasp.  
John fell to his knees.   
Stricken with grief over losing another sibling. Nyssa walked over toward her brother whose body was shaking from the crying he was doing.  
"She had to die,Henri."Nyssa said.  
"I've lost another piece of me."John said.  
"Drew,you still have me and Ophelia."Oliver said helping his husband up.  
"And me brother."Nyssa reminded him.  
John turned toward Nyssa and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to lose you."  
"You won't lose me,brother."Nyssa said hugging him tightly.  
Later that night John snuck out of bed and went into Ophelia's room,scooping her out of her bed. He held his little girl in his arms.   
"You,your father."John said to his sleeping daughter."your everything to me,aunt Nyssa and grandma and grandpa."  
"I love you all." John put Ophie back in her bed. Kissed her good night again.   
John went back into his and Oliver's bedroom getting back in bed.   
Oliver put his arm around John once he was back in their bed.  
"You ok,John?"Oliver asked.   
"I'm better Oliver,I got my family."John said.   
"I love you,drew."Oliver said. "I love you too,Jonas."John said his head Oliver's chest.   
If John held Oliver alil tighter,Oliver said nothing about it.   
They were safe the threat was gone.  
They could finally sleep peacefully for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Oliver and John Reunite.

October 9,2012  
John stepped off the plane and was met with the sight of Moria Queen and His Mother,Ophelia Anne Ducard. "Jonathan,how are you?"Moria asked.  
"I'm Good,What's going on?"John Asked.  
"He's really gonna need you,Right now."Moria said. "Who,Jojo?"John asked.  
"Yes,he's been through a lot."Ophelia said.  
"What do you mean?"John asked.  
"Robert's ship sunk and Ollie was stranded on a island for Seven years."Ophelia answered.  
"Is he ok?"John asked.   
"We're not really sure,Baby."Ophelia said sadly.   
John got into the car and was driven to the Queen Mansion.   
John runs into the mansion and up the stairs.   
He stands there for a minute before opening the door and Going into Oliver's Room. "Jojo?"John questions.   
Oliver is standing near his window overlooking the yard.  
John walked into the room and stood there.   
"when did you get back?"John asked.  
"Today I guess."Oliver said turning around and smiling.   
"It's been so long since I've seen that smile."John said walking up to Oliver.  
Oliver held out his arms.   
John closed the distance between them and locked his arms around Oliver.  
Oliver initated the kiss,starting out slow.  
Oliver's hands find their way onto John's hips and grip them.   
"This is what I missed the most." Oliver Whispered. "Been away for so long."  
"Should we start over?"John asked with a grin.  
"I'd like that."Oliver said kissing John on the neck.  
-end flashback-  
"Are you ok,drew?"Oliver asked.   
"I'm fine,Jojo."John said."It hurts,But she wasn't much of a sister."   
John and Oliver laid in their bed.  
"Nyssa is the only sibling I have left."John said. "On the plus side,your parents are back together."Oliver said trying to cheer John up.  
"Their so happy and it warms my heart."John Said.  
"Were happy too,aren't we?"Oliver asked.  
"Yes,we are jojo."John answered smiling.


	9. Revelation

John and Nyssa stood at their sister's grave,Hand in Hand.  
"I don't even remember her playing with me."Nyssa said.  
"I don't remember her at all."John said.  
"My mom gave me this chest full of pictures,I haven't opened it yet."  
John and Nyssa go back to the car.  
Once they get to the house John takes Nyssa upstairs to his and Oliver's room.  
John takes out the chest and sets it on the bed. "These pictures."Nyssa says.  
"I found this in the hallway closet at my mom's."John said.  
" this is a picture of us at your mother's"Nyssa said.  
" but I have no recollection of this."  
"We must have been toddlers in these."John said."I cannot believe this,there is so much we don't know."  
"What's this one?"Nyssa asked.  
"How did they?"John started.  
"Henri,what's wrong?"Nyssa asked.  
"This is the day I Left for Iraq."John said.  
"My mom couldn't have taken this,she was in Michigan."  
"Your dad took it."Oliver said from the doorway.  
"How do you know that?"John asked.  
"He told me at the dinner."Oliver said.  
"He was visiting your mom."  
"What?"John said."Jojo are you serious?"  
"They were together,Drew."Oliver said.  
"I'm not really mad,just surprised that he did this."John explained."especially after what mom said."  
Oliver's phone had rang.  
"Who is it ?"Oliver answered. "What?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Ras have a father/son chat   
> Oliver reunites with an old friend.

John sat on the porch with Ras drinking coffee. "You took a picture of me and ollie the day I left for Iraq."John said.  
"Yes Henri,I did."Ras says taking a sip of his coffee. "I knew we'd be reunited someday." John smiled at that.  
"So you and mom have kept in touch all this time?" John asked him. "I had to know what was going on with my son."Ras answered."I talked to Ophelia when I could,told her to tell you I said good night." John nodded." I remember that."  
"You and Your Mother,are the one thing I did right in my life."Ras said."know that."  
Oliver and Ophelia came out onto the porch. "Ophie wanted to see her Grandpa and Father."Oliver said. "I'm gonna go to the grocery store in town."  
"Bring me back some turkey bacon,Please."John asked.  
"Yes dear,I'll do that."Oliver answered.  
"Your Daughter is out of Lucky charms."Ras said.  
"Thank you,Ras."Oliver said smiling."I'll remember that."  
-Flashback-  
"Oliver,Two of Talia's goons survived the battle." Roy told him over the phone."  
"What?"Oliver said surprised.  
"Felicity and I will be tracking their movements and let you know what's happening."Roy reassured him.  
-Flashback ends-  
Oliver had everything except for the cereal. He went to the cereal Aisle and stopped halfway through the aisle.  
Oliver slowly walked the rest of the way.  
He picked up the lucky charms sat them in the cart and turned around his Bow at the Ready. A woman stood in front of him.  
"Hello Oliver."She said.   
"Tatsu?"Oliver Questioned. "What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel/John friendship

*Flashback*  
"Hey Laurel,thanks for meeting me here."John said hugging her.  
"Anything for my best friend."Laurel Said.  
"Did you tell him yet?"she asked.  
"He doesn't know yet,I'm telling him tonight." John said.  
*Flashback ends*  
"Sorry I've been Neglecting you."John said.  
"Your a Parent,Henri."Laurel said."Ophelia comes first."   
"How are things with Ted?"John asked.  
"There good,were taking it slow."Laurel explained.  
"Ted's a Good Guy."John said.  
"Remember how they used to Fight?"Laurel asked.  
"Jonas and Ted eventually came to tolerate one another."John remembered.  
"Yeah they did."Laurel said before the door Opened.   
Oliver came in with the groceries.   
"Laurel,what are you doing here?"Oliver asked.   
"Dinah came here to see me."John said.  
"Ok."Oliver said.  
"Jojo,what's wrong?"John asked.  
"you look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Tatsu is here."Oliver said.  
"I thought you said she didn't wanna see you again." John said.  
"She did,Which is why it's weird that she wants my help."Oliver answered.  
"Her Husband is missing and she wants my help finding him."   
"Guess were going to Hong Kong."John said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver,John,and Laurel go on mission.

Oliver looked out the Window of the Plane.  
Never in a Million years did he think he'd be returning to Hong Kong.  
And Yet here he is,his Husband,his husband's best friend.  
All together on a Plane landing in a Chinese airport.   
"Jonas,did you remember to pack Ophie's favorite doll?"John asked him.   
"Yes Babe,I did."Oliver said."  
"Ophie is fine,She's with your parents."  
"We've never left her alone like this,Oliver."John said worried.  
"Hey,we're just helping her out."Oliver said."get this done,be back home before you know it."  
Dinah looked between John and Oliver.  
"Maid of Honor,I was your maid of Honor."She said Grinning.  
"I didn't notice until now."   
"What do you mean,Dinah?"John asked.  
"Your truly in Love,with each Other."Laurel said like it was obivous.  
"It's time to go."Oliver said looking at Dinah.   
Oliver spent the next three weeks looking for Maseo.  
Him and Laurel found while fighting some members of the triad.  
"Oliver,what are you doing here?"Maseo asked.  
"Tatsu sent me."Oliver Answered.  
"She wanted me to Look For you."  
Maseo looked like he was about to cry and he stopped himself before he could.  
"I can't leave here,Oliver."Maseo said Looking Sad. "Look out!"John yelled before Stabbing the man behind Maseo with one of his swords.   
"All three of you have to leave."Maseo said Hacking and slashing at the men.  
"We're not leaving with out you."Oliver said shooting a arrow into one guy's eye.  
"You have to,tell tatsu and our son that I love them."Maseo said before being Stabbed through the heart.  
Oliver shot a arrow into the guy's forehead.  
"Drew,Laurel."Oliver said."you alright?"  
John and Dinah walked up to Oliver.  
"Ollie."Laurel said.   
"We have to tell her it was too late."Oliver said with a blank face.  
Oliver stood there.   
John walked up to his husband,and hugged him.  
"Let's go home."John said letting go.  
Oliver,Laurel,and John walked back to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver Looked out the window as the plane landed on the Tarmac.  
Laurel,Oliver,and John got off the plane and went down the Steps.   
They were met by Ted who had flowers with him. "Hey beautiful,how was your trip?"Ted asked handing Dinah the Flowers. "It was ok,just glad to be home."Laurel said kissing him.  
"We need to go Pick up Ophie from my Parents."John said reminding Oliver.  
"We Should get Together the Four of us."Oliver said. "That's if you two are up for it." He pointed at Laurel and John.  
"What do you say,Dinah?"John asked her."You Game?"  
"Only if you are,Henri."Laurel said.  
"It's A Date then."Ted said. John and Oliver walked to the car that was waiting for them. "You set this up?"John asked.  
"Nope still Broke."Oliver said."who sent you?"  
"Mr.Palmer."The Chauffeur answered.  
"What does he want?"Oliver asked."He wants to Invite you and your Husband to a Party. "the Chauffeur said as Oliver and John get into the car.  
"When?"Oliver asked. "Now." He said as he drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and John go to Ray's event.  
> Barry and A Friend Enlist the Help of team arrow

john and Oliver walked out of the restroom and towards the entrance into the grand Hall.  
john looked at Oliver and stopped in front of him sighing. "sometimes i think you do this on purpose" John said while fixing oliver's bowtie.  
"I like How You Tie it." Oliver said grinning." Besides,I Never did learn how to tie the damn thing."  
"My Love." Oliver said holding out his hand. John Put his hand in oliver's and they walked into the grand hall.  
"Palmer Really Knows how to throw a Shindig." Oliver said. "MrandMr. Queen.,Glad you could join me." Ray said.  
"Nice Party,Palmer. Oliver said. "I use to throw the best parties in starling." "like what you've done with my family's company."   
"Well,You left me with alot to clean up." Ray said. "No offense."  
"none taken,I was a wreck when drew left to fight in that Pointless ass war." Oliver said. "but since we reunited a few years ago,i've been on the right track."  
" I never meant to take over your life." Ray said. "You Can Have it,It Never did really suit me." Oliver said Looking at john.  
"Wow Henri,you really did a number on him." Ray Said. "noone but me,His mother and his best friend can call him by his first name." oliver said pointing at ray.  
"Jonas,calm down." John said Rubbing his husband's Arm. "sorry babe,i'm cool." Oliver said touching john's hand on his arm.  
"How did you find out my name?" john asked. " i make it a point of learning about my friends." Ray Said. "You're friends with felicity,so by association were friends."  
"You are Fucking your Assistant?" Oliver said. "Your Fucking the man who use to be your Bodyguard." Ray said.  
"Touche Palmer,touche."Oliver said. "Okay Boys,Put them away." john said.   
Oliver's phone rang. "Hello?" Oliver said picking it. "We Got visitors at the foundry." Dinah said.  
"Drew and I are on our way." Oliver said.  
Oliver and john make their Way to the foundry and Find Roy talking to Barry and Another guy.  
Barry's friend had goggles which he was wearing over his dreads, A white Mask over his eyes.  
A White Shirt with A Black Lightening bolt inside a circle, over that He had on A blue coat.  
" Barry,who is this?" Oliver Asked. "this is my friend,Virgil." barry said.  
"but you've probably heard my other name." Virgil Said.  
"what's That?" John asked.  
"Static shock." Virgil Revealed.


End file.
